


I can make another world for us.

by Aki_of_Eyluvial



Series: Come with me and I will make my worst untold [2]
Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: (maybe a bit sometimes?), Modern AU, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Various AUs, fixed endings, not much angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_of_Eyluvial/pseuds/Aki_of_Eyluvial
Summary: In relazione alla smodata quantità di angst che si annida nella serie a questa collegata, qui alcuni capitoli troveranno un po' di pace, un possibile happy ending, o qualcosa del genere. Alcune saranno delle Modern AU , altre semplicemente dei fix-it di quello che scrivo. (Prometto che manterrò i livelli di angst sotto la media, o ci proverò almeno.)[Chapter 1: «Ora, mio bel Marte, dimmi. Come l’hai salvato? Voce d’angelo?» - In cui Francesco sa cantare meglio di quanto gli altri credessero, Giuliano ne resta incantato e Sandro li supporta più del previsto. In cui dopo una mancata vita insieme forse avranno una possibilità.]





	I can make another world for us.

**Author's Note:**

> Leggermente collegata al Capitolo 3 di "Outside my troubles are over (But in your eyes the melody is frozen)", non è necessario averlo letto, si rifà semplicemente alla frase finale e ad un particolare dettaglio.

La prima volta che si incontrarono fu un caso, non fu, se doveva essere sincero, nemmeno un incontro vero e proprio, quanto più uno scontro. Frontale. Con libri e fogli, _e persone_ , che caddero per terra in mezzo al corridoio. La prima volta, troppo presi dalla fretta, nemmeno si guardarono, ma in quello scontro c’era stata una scintilla, una sensazione che nessuno dei due sapeva spiegarsi, un calore sottopelle che non voleva andarsene e un pezzo di quell’immenso puzzle che di colpo era andato al proprio posto. Ma ancora non lo sapevano.

La seconda volta fu meno caotica, nessuno scontro almeno, ma non per quello anche meno frettolosa.

Francesco stava già scendendo dalla moto di Guglielmo prima ancora che il fratello finisse di parcheggiare, aveva provato per dieci minuti a far partire la sua ma non ne aveva proprio voluto sapere così aveva optato per l’unica altra soluzione possibile, suo fratello. Erano anni che non viaggiavano insieme, da quando Francesco aveva la propria moto, ma era ancora piacevole. Se solo non fosse così _tanto_ in ritardo. Ignorando le lamentele di Guglielmo riguardo il _«Non puoi scendere mentre ancora sto andando, razza di idiota! Vuoi spaccarti una gamba?!»_ , che poi tanto torto non aveva, si sfilò il caso e glielo lanciò in mano afferrando lo zaino coi libri e correndo dentro alla ricerca della classe che sarebbe iniziata di lì a 3 minuti. Tecnicamente quell’incontrò fu solo per Giuliano, fermo con Bianca che aspettava il suo ragazzo. Più lo guardava, e solo un cieco avrebbe pensato che non lo stesse guardando, e più non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente che lo avesse già visto, che lo conoscesse. Era una sensazione di déjà-vu troppo forte, e a tratti dolorosa, ma non riusciva a spiegarsi a cosa fosse dovuta.

Il resto degli incontri fu pressoché simile al secondo, casuali, conoscevano il nome l’uno dell’altro semplicemente perché i rispettivi fratello e sorella stavano insieme, ma nulla di più.

Fu ad un capodanno che in definitiva si parlarono per la prima volta, e non fu nemmeno quella gran conversazione. Il gruppo, l’intero gruppo, era già ubriaco da prima della mezzanotte, molto prima. E avevano allestito un casalingo sistema di karaoke collegando YouTube al televisore e un microfono che non sempre funzionava a dovere alle casse. Era una specie di gioco della bottiglia in versione musicale , _e il più imbarazzante possibile_ , quanto più le canzoni fossero imbarazzanti, o divertenti, o in netta contrapposizione con la persona che avrebbe dovuto cantarle, e tanto più sarebbe stato divertente. Ciò che ne uscì, com’era solo logico accadesse, fu un susseguirsi di voci stonate ed ubriache che tentavano di seguire le canzoni con conseguenti video.

Fu Novella, con un sorriso anche troppo divertito, a decretare che Francesco, che fino a quel momento era riuscito ad evitare il microfono in tutti i modi, avrebbe dovuto cantare qualcosa da _Moulin Rouge_ , non importava cosa, una delle canzoni, a sua scelta oltretutto.

«Così non puoi dire che ho cattivi gusti o voglio metterti in imbarazzo. Lo sai che se fosse per me ti ritroveresti a cantare “Sparkling Diamonds”, vero?» Aveva detto senza smettere di gongolare, come se fosse a conoscenza di un qualche profondo ed oscuro segreto, cosa forse non troppo difficile dal momento che girava voce stessero insieme.

Per un momento Giuliano si preparò all’ennesimo attacco di risa, erano ubriachi e stonati dopotutto, e non c’era nulla di maligno nelle loro risate. Ma quando la base partì e Francesco aprì la bocca la sua mente si svuotò di colpo, si annullò finché non rimase che la sua voce. Poteva essere ubriaco quanto loro ma non solo riusciva a restare intonato, _e lo era, diamine! Lo era davvero_ , riusciva anche ad annullare ogni altra cosa. Quando terminò, e Giuliano si rese conto di aver sentito solo una breve parte della canzone, troppo imbambolato e perso nella propria mente, lanciò il microfono a Novella che lo afferrò ridendo felice, poi si allontanò verso il balcone prendendo una sigaretta dalla tasca dei jeans.

«Non sapevo sapessi cantare.» Disse solamente Giuliano quando lo raggiunse qualche minuto dopo. Nella sua mente c’erano decine, centinaia di altre frasi, molto più interessanti, accattivanti e, soprattutto, utili per iniziare una conversazione. Perché non era solo quello che non sapeva di lui ma anche tutto il resto. Perché aveva una voce talmente meravigliosa che non riusciva a farsela uscire dalla testa. Perché voleva che cantasse ancora. _Perché voleva che cantasse per lui._ Francesco borbottò a mezza voce una risposta e la gran conversazione si chiuse lì.

Ma fu l’inizio a modo suo. Quella che era stata una conversazione mancata li trasformò da perfetti sconosciuti a persone che almeno si salutano. Persone che parlano un po’ mentre sono fuori in gruppo, o che a volte si messaggiano, o –

«Chiedigli di uscire. Prima che lo faccia io.» Sandro spostò la testa da dietro la tela e osservò il suo modello impegnato in una posa solenne con un cerchio di cartoncino in mano che nel ritratto sarebbe diventato uno scudo.

«Non lo faresti.» Giuliano abbassò il finto scudo e guardò l’amico che, posato il pennello, si era allungato per afferrare il cellulare dell’altro.

«Oh, ci puoi scommettere. Ora, mio bel Marte, dimmi. Come l’hai salvato? - _Iniziò a scorrere le conversazioni in cerca di quella che gli interessava –_ Voce d’angelo?» Giuliano posò il cartone e, sentendo le guance farsi di colpo bollenti, _l’aveva davvero chiamato così abbastanza_ _a lungo_ _perché_ _Sandro lo adottasse come possibile soprannome?_ , recuperò il cellulare prima che potesse fare danni. O leggesse le conversazioni. O facesse accidentalmente partire un audio.

Perché alla fine gli aveva chiesto di uscire, e avevano parlato, si erano conosciuti davvero, ed erano finiti in un karaoke bar. Perché alla fine Giuliano si era innamorato non solo di quella voce, _d’angelo_ , ma di Francesco in ogni cosa. E alcuni audio, quelli più lunghi, era semplicemente lui che canticchiava piano qualcosa solo perché Giuliano glielo chiedeva, o perché quella canzone glielo aveva ricordato.

«Cesco. E, no, non intendo chiedergli di uscire. - _Decretò infine bloccando nuovamente lo schermo e rimettendo il telefono sul tavolo._ \- Ma se continui a perdere tempo mi toccherà dirgli che _non_ posso vederlo.» Lasciò sottinteso quanto bastava perché l’amico capisse e riprendesse in mano il pennello mentre lui si rimetteva in posa.

* * *

 

«Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place.» La voce di Francesco era leggera, canticchiava a bassa voce e solo chi era seduto vicino abbastanza poteva sentirlo, ma in fondo gli bastava che Giuliano lo sentisse. «Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace.» Posò la testa sulla spalla di Giuliano guardandolo con la coda dell’occhio e sorrise. «Suddenly my life doesn’t seem such a waste…» Giuliano, senza muoversi allungò la mano verso di lui, il palmo rivolto verso l’alto e le dita leggermente piegate, come ad invitarlo a prendere la sua mano e Francesco, abbassando lo sguardo in quel modo che faceva sempre quando qualcosa lo imbarazzava, ma in modo buono, come le attenzioni di Giuliano, posò la mano sulla sua. «It all revolves around _you_.» Fu poco più di un sussurro, Giuliano chiuse gli occhi posando la testa sulla sua. Non si accorse, e nemmeno Francesco, del lieve scatto di un cellulare, troppo persi in quell’attimo di assoluta tranquillità.

Una volta salutato il gruppo Sandro si ritrovò a tornare allo studio invece che verso casa, mise per un attimo da parte il ritratto che stava facendo di Giuliano nelle vesti – _per quanto vestito lo fosse poco._ \- di Marte e posizionò una tela bianca sul cavalletto. Aprì la fotografia scattata e mise il cellulare dove poteva vederlo senza troppi problemi poi iniziò a delineare le due figure del nuovo dipinto dettagliando per prime le mani unite in quel gesto così intimo, dolce e, per certi versi, _dolorosamente familiare_.

**Author's Note:**

> è corta e piccolina, ma almeno è dolce, rispetto ai miei standard. La scelta della canzone "Come what may" è dovuta al capitolo a cui è collegata, niente più, niente meno. Non avrebbe potuto cantarla nell'originale perchè, ovviamente la canzone non esisteva, ma in una modern AU può funzionare.  
> Grazie di aver letto se siete arrivati fin qui, e alla prossima.
> 
> ~Aki~


End file.
